


i have you

by majpolaris



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Breaking Up & Making Up, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, TsukiHina Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26628805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majpolaris/pseuds/majpolaris
Summary: “You should sleep,” the blonde says after a lengthy exchange of updates.Tsukishima can imagine the frown on Hinata’s face when he says, “You always say that. Don’t you miss me?”Tsukishima Kei is now in a long-distance relationship with Hinata Shouyou after several years of pinning, but there's so much more to a relationship than just confessing to each other.“What does that even mean?”“It just doesn’t feel right anymore.”They might not be meant to be at all or they're simply not ready.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Tsukishima Kei, Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 6
Kudos: 72
Collections: TsukiHina week 2020!





	i have you

**Author's Note:**

> #tsukishinaweek2020
> 
> Day 3: Longing  
> Day 4: LDR + "They call us lucky, but I think we might be cursed. Cause the way you love me, I could drink the river dry and still die of thist"

Tsukishima places his things inside his bag and leaves the room faster than the speed of sound. His blockmate glances at his seat, ready to voice out their invitation for lunch, only to find he has already disappeared.

“It’s a serious problem when you’re constipated all the time,” the blockmate mutters to themselves.

Except, Tsukishima isn’t constipated. He’s lovesick, but that’s something he would only admit over his dead body. He buys food from the cafeteria and takes it back to his dorm. Tsukishima is the overly neat type of person, but even him forgets about it when it comes to his boyfriend. He leaves everything on the table, throws his bag on the chair, and presses the video call button on his phone screen.

Hinata just entered the room when his phone started ringing. There’s only one person who would call at this hour. He answers it, his heart pounding.

“Hey,” Tsukishima mutters from the other end of the line.

“Kei,” Hinata says sleepily, but Tsukishima still recognizes the familiar tone that comes with Hinata calling his name.

Tsukishima asks if he’s tired and he answers truthfully. It’s almost midnight in Brazil and he spent most of the day training. He tells him how his day went and Tsukishima fills him in on how last night was for him.

“You should sleep,” the blonde tells Hinata after a lengthy exchange of updates.

Tsukishima can imagine the frown on Hinata’s face when he says, “You always say that. Don’t you miss me?”

“What if I say I don’t?” he teases. Now that they’re on the phone, he finally gets back to his senses and decides to tidy his things up. Having to talk to Hinata at a time like this has taught him the art of multi-tasking.

“Ha, I won’t believe you,” Hinata replies confidently.

“Because?”

“Tsukishima Kei wouldn’t call me every day if he doesn’t miss me, I guess.”

Hinata waits for Tsukishima’s rebuttal, but he only hears slow breathing from the other side, the camera focused on the ceiling. This is Tsukishima admitting that he indeed misses his boyfriend. Of course, he will. It’s been almost two years and to go on with life while being a thousand miles away from the only person he wants to envelop in his arms is not an easy task for Tsukishima.

Hinata smiles despite the sting he feels in his chest. It’s difficult for him, too. He misses him, too.

“I’ll be home soon,” he reminds his boyfriend reassuringly.

Tsukishima picks the phone up and smiles. “I know. Go to sleep. We’ll talk again tomorrow.”

It’s almost midnight and still, Hinata’s face manages to light up on its own. “Alright! Don’t skip your meals and sleep early.”

“Mm.”

“I love you.”

“Mm.”

Hinata frowns. “Excuse me, what do you mean ‘Mm’?”

Tsukishima laughs. Well, fudge, his boyfriend is too adorable he sometimes wishes he could astral project to Brazil and give him a peck. Hmm, sounds like a plan.

“I love you, too, Shou. See you soon.”

It has been like this for two years and honestly? They’re both glad to be able to make it work. There’s something about being far apart that constantly makes the both of them lonely. Be that as it may, that same thousands of miles bring them together—like they’re next to each other, separated only by the layers of their clothes, close enough to hear their hearts beat and far enough to see eye to eye.

* * *

Hinata doesn’t know where his remaining energy is coming from, but he’s glad he has enough of it to call Tsukishima. Today, it’s his turn.

“Babe!” he greets him the moment the call gets picked up.

“What did I tell you about that?”

“Pedro calls his girlfriend babe, too.” He pouts.

Tsukishima purses his lips as he thinks for the best retort. “We’re not Pedro and his girlfriend.”

“That’s so sad,” Hinata states with the most convincing saddest tone he can do. Nobody talks until they find each other bursting from laughter. It’s the silly remarks like this that makes their conversation better, even when one of them is almost always real close to getting annoyed. And most of the time, it’s Tsukishima. Hinata Shouyou is a capable man.

“Why do you hate it so much?” Hinata asks after they have calmed down. He’s not really sure if his boyfriend hates it, but he’s aware he doesn’t want to use it.

Tsukishima thinks of an excuse, but he figures being honest from time to time wouldn’t hurt his reputation as a cool boyfriend. “I don’t. I just… love hearing you call my name better.”

Hinata bites his lower lip to prevent his idiotic smile from showing. Not that it helps, though. “Cheesy,” he chuckles. “Oh, wow, I suddenly feel wide awake. I’ll be home next week! March 18!”

“Yeah, oka—what?”

“I said—”

“I heard you the first time. Why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

“Well, uh, I wanted to be sure,” is Hinata’s honest reply. “You know, I didn’t want to put your hopes up only to leave you disappointed.”

Tsukishima understands. It happened once and he hadn’t been emotionally strong enough to say that it didn’t matter or that it wasn’t a big deal. Hinata not being able to come home last year was a pretty big deal and Hinata promised it won’t happen again. Still, Tsukishima can’t help but feel down knowing he won’t be able to pick him up because he’s busy preparing for job applications.

“I won’t be able to pick you up,” he reveals, although Hinata most likely knows. He mentioned it before when they were talking about their future plans.

“Mm, I know. Don’t worry, Kei. Focus on your applications. I’ll come over your place when you have more free time.”

“I’ll come over yours.”

Hinata giggles and wishes time would move faster. “Whatever suits your competitive ass, Tsukishima Kei.”

* * *

“Hinata!”

Hinata turns to the right and spots his friend, who is energetically waving at him, despite being in the middle of the sea of people also waiting at the arrival. “Yamaguchi!” he calls and walks towards him.

If he’s going to be honest, Hinata would say he was actually nervous about coming home, afraid that the things he’s been missing might have changed beyond his recognition. But now that he knows there’s at least someone who’s been waiting for him, it doesn’t matter anymore.

“How was the flight?” Yamaguchi asks excitedly. “Let me help you with that.” The way Yamaguchi beams makes Hinata wonder if anything changed at all. He was definitely worried for nothing.

“I don’t really know. I was sleeping almost the whole time,” he admits and they both laugh. Yamaguchi says he shouldn’t have asked and Hinata scratches his head in response.

“Have you told Tsukki you’re here?” he asks as they head toward the exit.

Hinata glances at his phone, which now reflects Japan’s standard time. The only notification he has is the one that shows the airport’s Wi-Fi availability. “Yup! He hasn’t replied, though. I think he’s still busy.”

“Yeah. He wants to get a job soon. I hope you don’t feel bad about him not being here.”

“Oh, he told me about that, too. Of course, I understand!” he explains. “Wait, why are you smiling?”

“Just happy that you two met each other. You’re both so lucky,” Yamaguchi genuinely responds. He’s witnessed Tsukishima at his lowest point and Hinata coming into his life made that point almost nonexistent. Hinata might even be the reason for Tsukishima’s highest.

Even so, he wasn’t surprised when Hinata says, “Can’t argue with that, but I’m definitely luckier to have met him.”

During their ride home, Hinata tells Yamaguchi his plan to join MSBY Black Jackals. Yamaguchi reminds him not to overwork himself and Hinata thanks him, saying he could always use the reminder. But they both know Hinata has learned from his past mistakes and he understands more than anyone else how vital his health is in properly achieving his goals.

* * *

Hinata sighs, looking at his calendar. It has been almost a year since he came back, but it feels like he hasn’t done anything else other than play volleyball. Not that he’s complaining, but today, he just wants to be Tsukishima’s boyfriend and nothing else.

“Kei!” Hinata calls excitedly, sighting the tall blonde from afar. They didn’t get to talk much after the match between the Jackals and the Adlers because Hinata had to go to the afterparty and Tsukishima didn’t want to come. There wasn’t any difference when they had a reunion at Tanaka’s household because Tsukishima said he should talk with the others instead. “We can talk later,” he told him. Except, they hadn’t had the chance to do so. Even with Hinata back, their relationship pretty much has stay in a long-distance setup. The only difference from then is how they share the same time zone.

Hinata insisted that they go on a date today because Tsukishima will soon start working at the museum on weekdays and Hinata’s weekends are usually packed.

“How have you been?” Tsukishima asks as he intertwines his hand with Hinata’s.

“Oh, come on! You sound like we haven’t talked in ages.”

“Well, the way you called me earlier sounded like you haven’t seen me at all.”

“Seeing you in person is a thousand times better than seeing you virtually,” Hinata states, completely forgetting the need to filter the words coming out of his big mouth. They both realize what he just said and look away in embarrassment. They both laugh at this.

They stroll around and Tsukishima is grateful that he can be with Hinata like this again.

But when will this happen again? How long does he have to wait? Can he still go through the same sleepless nights of not having the chance to talk to his lover? Can he accommodate the same load of anxious thoughts because Hinata’s too busy to accommodate him? It’s not Hinata’s fault, he knows this. Hinata would run to him in a heartbeat, if only he would say something. But he won’t.

“So, what are your plans?” he asks, even though he knows. They’ve talked about future plans multiple times on the phone.

“You mean after the Olympics? I told you already, right? I’ll probably go back to Brazil. You still haven’t told me if you wanna come—”

“No, no. Before that.”

“Before Olympics? What else? Practice,” Hinata shrugs. There isn’t really another answer.

He’s already aware of this and yet it feels like a bomb every time. He feels like there’s really no place for him in Hinata’s life and he won’t ever admit this. Not to anyone and not to Hinata, especially. Whatever it is, Hinata didn’t do it on purpose and maybe, Hinata would’ve stopped doing it if Tsukishima said something. Maybe today he will say something.

“Oh, meat buns!” Hinata exclaims, pointing at the store five meters away, unaware of his boyfriend falling deep into his own thoughts.

Tsukishima lets Hinata pull him inside the store, while he decides what to say and when to say it.

“Shou, I—” but he can’t. All he wants is for Hinata to stay by his side, but he knows more than anyone else that that’s not something Hinata can fulfill.

“You what?” Hinata asks after reciting their order to the waitress. “Hey, are you okay? Why are you looking at me like that?” Hinata grows more anxious with every second that Tsukishima misses to find the right words.

“I think I will die,” is what he settles for. He instantly regrets it. It’s utterly vague and now he has to explain what he means.

To make things worse, Hinata is the type to take things literally. He stands and walks over to Tsukishima’s side. “What? What’s wrong?” he asks, checking out his partner’s body and face.

“I just…” Tsukishima shakes his head and guides Shouyou back to his seat. He sighs. He really needs to say something. “Shou, do you still think about me the way you did three years ago?”

“What does that even mean?”

“It just doesn’t feel right anymore.”

The waitress serves the food, but Hinata doesn’t feel delighted seeing it. And he was always excited when it came to food. _Doesn’t feel right anymore?_ What is that supposed to mean? How is he supposed to make it feel right? It only means one thing when words like that are being said.

“Kei, are you breaking up with me?” he asks, looking at his reflection in Tsukishima’s eyes. He looks pathetic and he hopes that his most likely soon-to-be former boyfriend would not recognize that. If he’s gonna get his heart broken today, he wants to at least be cheerful about it.

Tsukishima avoids the piercing gaze before saying what has been bugging him for a long time now. “I just can’t take it. You move around a lot and I’m always left behind.”

For an intellectual like Tsukishima, Hinata finds this reasoning ludicrous. He can’t help but feel offended.

“And that’s my fault? Kei… I’ve always asked you.”

“You informed me all the time,” Tsukishima says as a matter-of-factly.

Hinata moves his head closer as if doing that would allow him to better understand their situation. His loud breathing is enough to tell Tsukishima he’s upset and probably disappointed. “Why didn’t you say anything then?”

Tsukishima expected this question. Because the world knows he didn’t say anything. Every question just makes him want to run away, but he owes Shouyo answers. “It felt like… I didn’t have the right to do so. It’s your life.”

Hinata bites his lower lip hard enough he can already taste the blood. He can also feel his nails buried into his skin. This is him trying to calm himself down. He’s not the type to lose patience easily, but Tsukishima isn’t the type to think like this either. He hates this. He hates that the only result in sight is the two of them breaking up. He hates that Tsukishima didn’t say anything. And ultimately, he hates that his boyfriend thought he didn’t have the right.

“It’s my life and you are part of it,” he points out through gritted teeth. “If you really want to break up with me, I won’t stop you. You can’t also stop me from doing things I’ve already decided on.”

“I’ll go ahead, Shou,” and this is Tsukishima finally giving in to his desire to run away.

“Kei, if you leave, I’ll take that as an answer.”

Tsukishima glances at Hinata and the expression on his face brings shivers to his spine. This is the same face Hinata had when he told him they’ll win the game in third year. He’s dead serious. And it makes Tsukishima want to take it back. Tell him to talk about it instead. That there must be another way _because there is_ but he finds himself standing and walking away and his last sight of Hinata was his pursed lips and his crystalline tears. Even in that state, Tsukishima thinks, Hinata looks ethereal.

* * *

Hinata didn’t take the break up well. He cried in his sleep every single night his teammates got used to his puffy eyes. He was miserable until he wasn’t. Hinata figured everything will one day fall into its rightful place and when that time comes, whether Tsukishima is with him or not, it doesn’t matter. As long as they’re both happy. As long as Tsukishima finally feels it’s right.

Hinata, however, is certain things are still not in their proper order. Who would have thought that another virus would cause the world to slow down if not halt? No one, but here he is, lying on his bed and unable to go out because of the quarantine. He sighs. If he and Tsukishima are still together, he would’ve been more than willing to stay at home. They’d probably be on the phone the whole day. What if they were stuck at home together? That would have been better—

_There’s no one else, could ever hold me like you do_

“Puta merda!” Hinata jumps and falls on the floor upon hearing his ring tone.

_There’s nowhere else, that I’d rather be than with you_

He lightly taps his mouth as a punishment for cursing. “Bokuto-kun, isn’t it too early to call someone,” he rants as he searches for his phone. Bokuto is the only person he knows who prefers calling over texting. And he is the only person who would be awake at seven in the morning during quarantine… aside from himself.

_They call us lucky, but I think he might be curse_

When he finds his phone, he tries to fight the urge to say a string of curse words. It turns out that Tsukishima is also the type of person to wake up early in the morning even during quarantine.

_‘Cause the way you love me_

_I could drink the river dry and still die of thirst_

Hinata laughs at himself as he stares at Tsukishima’s ID. _Babe._ It’s been more than a year since they’ve separated and he hasn’t even bothered changing it. He still remembers that day at the airport when Yamaguchi said they’re both lucky to meet each other, but now that he thinks about it, they might actually be cursed. They’re both hungry. Selfish. Ambitious. No matter how much they love each other, they’ll probably never be satisfied. That’s why they broke up. That’s why.

“Ah, what the hell,” Hinata exclaims and shakes his head in an attempt to forget about his musings. Why did he even use that song as his ring tone?

He finally answers the call. “Hi,” he greets.

“Shouyou, how are you?”

Hinata grimaces at the sound of his voice. Still the same voice that used to call him ‘Shouyo’ lovingly. Except now, he misses it more. More and more. Every day.

He clears his throat because the lump was starting to hurt. “I’m good, can’t practice outside, though.”

Hinata stifles a yawn, but it doesn’t escape Tsukishima’s ear. He laughs and says, “I heard that. Sleepy?”

“Yeah, I woke up at four o’clock,” Hinata answers and this time, it’s his time to laugh.

“What?”

He hesitates to answer. Talking about the past will probably only cause them pain and he figures and an excuse would be a better response. While trying to come up with a plausible one, he catches their photo plastered on the wall, which Hinata refuses to take down. Yeah, they shared incredible memories together. There’s no need to be in pain all the time when it comes to the past. And they have the present. They will have the future. They may not be in each other’s lives but that doesn’t mean they won’t have the chance at happiness. “You know, we were like this until two years ago, too. With me almost always falling asleep while we talk.”

“Ah. That’s not true. Most of the time you were able to say good night.”

Hinata wonders if Tsukishima thinks about the past the way he does, given that he still remembers. It’s starting to hurt and he realizes he should stop now before he goes back to square one. Before he becomes miserable again.

“Yeah, like now. Good night—good morning, Tsukishima. I’m going back to sleep. Thanks for checking up on me.”

“Uh-huh, sure. Sleep well, Hinata. Keep safe.”

“Wait,” Hinata says and mentally gives his head a knock. He doesn’t have self-control, does he?

“Hmm?”

“Uh, how are you?”

“I’m fine. I’m just helping out withmy mom’s business since I can’t work at the museum. Okay, that’s enough. I just really wanted to know you’re okay. Go back to sleep.”

It’s still the same Tsukishima that always tells him to sleep.

“Mm. Bye.”

* * *

When the pandemic ended, Hinata waited for Tsukishima’s call and Tsukishima waited for Hinata’s call. But a call that doesn’t come will not stop the world from moving forward. It will not stop the both of them from going on with their lives. Hinata played for Japan in the Olympics and went back to Brazil. Tsukishima heard this from Yamaguchi.

 _“He will stay there for good so you will most likely die without even getting kissed ever again,”_ Yamaguchi also informed him. And he ignored it with all his might.

Tsukishima stayed with Sendai Frogs, which has finally climbed up the ladder and has become part of the first division. To make it more interesting (or boring), their first practice match is against none other than the MSBY Black Jackals. Great. Sendai Frogs should’ve done it sooner, Tsukishima thinks, like when Hinata was still there. And maybe he would have the balls to stay put and tell him just how much he loves him still.

But as much as he doesn’t want to believe in such things as fate and destiny, maybe he and Hinata aren’t really meant for each other. They’re both thirsty. Greedy. Driven. No matter how much they love each other, they’ll probably never be satisfied. That’s why they didn’t get back together. That’s why.

Tsukishima enters the gym and his eyes immediately land on the orange-haired man. Oh, the overwhelming desire of wanting to hold him in his arms almost makes him clutch his chest, then he realizes that this is the Hinata Shouyou that is supposed to stay in Brazil for good and now he’s breathless.

“You okay, Tsukki?” Kogane asks.

“You look like a dry frog or something,” Kyoutani says.

“Tsk, if you… if you—” his voice cracks. Kogane and Kyoutani feigns ignorance.

“If you what?”

Tsukishima sneers, pretending he wasn’t embarrassed by it. “If you guys are so worried about me why don’t you buy meals for me?”

“Ah, well, we don’t care that much!”

Tsukishima glares at his teammates. Is he hallucinating? Is this some kind of withdrawal effect from being too lovesick? It is Hinata Shouyou, handsome, cute, and sexy. Didn’t he just decide they’re not meant to be? What is his ex-boyfriend doing here?

“Tsukki!” Bokuto yells from the other side. Everything happened so fast. He sees Bokuto’s huge strides and then his eyes caught Hinata behind Bokuto. It’s really him. Tsukishima might hyperventilate.

“Congratulations, Tsukki!”

“Congrat—uh, I mean, thank you, Bokuto-san. You’re welcome,” he says, clearly panicking. He fakes a laugh, “Aha, just thank you. Thank you.”

Bokuto is a saint so he just laughs it off.

“Congratulations, Tsukishima,” Hinata says, looking everywhere except at the person he’s congratulating.

“Thanks, Hinata. Congratulations on your debut… and the Olympic match, too.”

“Hey, we lost but it was a very close game, you know? Oikawa is a monster,” Bokuto interrupts. Oikawa Tooru, The Grand King, defeated everyone.

“Yeah, I saw,” Tsukishima admits.

Hinata finally looks up at him. “So, you watched?”

“Mm, of course. Wouldn’t miss it for the world,” he reveals, which amuses Bokuto.

Bokuto then clears his throat, reckoning that the two have other things to talk about. “You know what, I’ll just leave the two of you here. Practice won’t start anytime soon because coach had to run an errand. You go take your time, okay? Bye, Tsukki!”

“Wait, you don’t have to—” Tsukishima fails to finish his sentence as Bokutp runs to the rest of the Sendai Frogs members, greeting them one by one.

“He still hasn’t changed,” the blonde comments, observing how Bokuto instantly clicks with the team. Even Kyoutani seems to welcome him.

“And you?”

“What?”

“Have you changed?” Hinata asks. There’s a hint of smile on his face but Tsukishima isn’t quite sure what that means.

“Maybe?” he shrugs.

Hinata smiles. “That’s great to hear, Kei—Tsukishima. I will… go back. Looking forward to a great game later.”

“Yeah.”

Hinata turns his back and Tsukishima is almost sure he saw something different in his eyes, as if he was asking him to speak more… asking him to say something. To finally say something and not make the same mistakes again.

“Shouyo, wait!” he fishes for Hinata’s hand and for some reason, their surroundings fall silent. Tsukishima wonders if he talked a bit louder than necessary, but he decides that’s not what’s important.

“Shou, whenever I see you, it makes me want to keep moving. You… you do things to me just by being yourself and it drives me insane. Yes, I watched you play and you were amazing. I felt so proud and I wished I could openly show just how happy I am about your success. I don’t know why I’m saying this but, I don’t know, I feel like there would be no other time,” Tsukishima look Hinata in the eyes. This time, he won’t avert from those bright hazel eyes.

Hinata stares at Tsukishima. It’s that expression again and even then, Tsukishima could never guess what’s on his mind. Hinata then scoffs, to Tsukishima’s surprise. “Then move, Tsukishima. No one’s stopping you… and it’s about time.”

It was a very vague answer, but it’s the only answer he needs.

“I will, Shou. I know you will go back to Brazil so I will meet you on the world stage and I know this is petty, but if Japan wins, will you give me another chance? It—okay, it doesn’t have to be the chance _CHANCE_ , just a chance to talk. I just, wait, why are you laughing?”

“Do you realize how red your face is now?”

“It’s the cold.”

“Quit making excuses. I’m not going back to Brazil, Kei. I’ll stay here.”

“What? But Yamaguchi said—”

Hinata chuckles. “Yamaguchi lied. I only went to play there one last time. Sendai Frogs is already in the first division. We won’t just meet on the world stage, Kei. We’ll play for Japan,” Hinata states and Tsukishima knows this isn’t just an idea. It’s a plan and Hinata trusts it will happen.

“The way you say it creeps me out,” he confesses.

Hinata snorts. “Oh, please!”

“How can you be so sure?”

“I just know. It’s you, after all. Are those tears coming out of your eyes? I made the Tsukishima Kei cry?”

He shakes his head and wipes his tears. “No, you didn’t. These are excess water.”

“Yeah, sure.”

He sighs. It might seem like things happened smoothly, but Tsukishima still recognizes the need to apologize. “Shou, I’m sorry. What I did was so stupid. Even more idiotic than when I refused to confess to you back in high school.”

“Took you three years to confess. At least now, it only took you two?” Hinata teases. “But seriously Kei, I’d like to apologize, too. I still hate how you left me in the dark, but the relationship works both ways. I should’ve known or at least, I should’ve been persistent about it.”

“No, it’s okay now.”

Hinata nods. “So this is your second confession? If you continue to hold on to my hand like that, I’ll take it as your answer,” Hinata threatens, reminding Tsukishima that he hasn’t let go of the hand he grabbed from earlier.

“Oh, yeah? What about this?” Tsukishima leans down for a kiss, forgetting that they were inside the gym with a bunch of players. Tsukishima couldn’t care less. He was deprived of this kiss for two years.

* * *

“So, you were really afraid of not being kissed ever again? You should admit it before we leave,” Yamaguchi taunts his best friend.

“He was!” Yachi joins and both of them laugh hysterically.

Tsukishima breathes out heavily, trying to ignore the fact that he’s being roasted. “Ignore them. They’re drunk. We should really get going.”

“Okay,” Hinata nods, trying to ignore the fact that his boyfriend is drunk, too.

“They’re all drunk,” Kageyama announces and Hinata couldn’t agree more, although Kageyama takes the cake.

“Yeah! They’re all drunk!” Yachi yells, her head banging to different directions.

Kageyama rests her head on his shoulder and thinks she’s way too cute. “You’re bad for my health.”

“Are you flirting with me?” Yachi looks up at her boyfriend and he could only nod.

“I thought we’re leaving?” Hinata asks, confused. The couple hasn’t even bothered fixing their things.

“Osamu! Flirt with me, too!” Yamaguchi loudly demands and Hinata lets an ugly laugh escape. Yamaguchi probably forgot that they are in fact at Osamu’s hub and that Osamu is in shift tonight. And that Osamu heard him. Tomorrow will be a day full of regrets for Yamaguchi—or not, because Miya Osamu is walking towards their table with his apron wrapped around sexily around his waist and a cute smile plastered on his face. This night is far from over.

“Guys, we’re going, okay? Be careful on your way home!”

“Yeah, we can take care of ourselves,” Kageyama responds.

Hinata decides to takes a stroll to help Tsukishima sober up. And because he has missed this a lot.

“You okay?”

Tsukishima nods and gives Hinata’s hand a squeeze. “You know, at some point in our relationship, I thought your love for me wasn’t enough. That it was so scarce, but it was just me and my pride. You’ve always offered me shelter, Shou, and I promise I won’t ever take that for granted again.”

“You talk as if you’re the only lucky one here.”

“Are you?” Tsukishima asks sincerely despite being frightened of what the answer would be.

Hinata brings his boyfriend’s hand to his lips. “I believe so. I know I am. Kei, when we broke up, it always felt like something was missing. Even when I was at the world stage, I didn’t feel as complete as I did before. Before when I had you.”

“You always have me, Shou,” Tsukishima reveals, because even when the world set them apart, he knew the best place he could be at was with Hinata. And even when they did not seem to be the pair that fate will bring together in the end, he knew he was only going to be whole with Hinata. He smiles and wipes Hinata hot tears with his thumb. “Hey, you have me all this time.”

Hinata sobs and hugs Tsukishima. He’s not sure whether Tsukishima is already sober or this is just a drunken confession, but this is the truth. This is how much Tsukishima loves him. And neither he nor Tsukishima will die of thirst, because no matter how thirsty, how selfish, how hungry they might be, their feelings for each other will keep them satiated.

“I have you.”

And even when the feeling runs out, they will continue to choose each other. To stay together. To have each other. Because that’s the only type of love and the type of love that they can offer and deserve.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Hope you liked it. Happy TsukiHina week! :)
> 
> Twitter: [AKAASHIKOU](HTTPS://TWITTER.COM/AKAASHIKOU)


End file.
